Like a Demon from the ashes
by DTM Sora
Summary: After returning to his world Satan has an inner battle. Does he return to his conquest to rule the world or face the consequences of his sins? Will Emi and Suzuno, and unknowingly Chiho return to a world overrun with demons and how will Chiho deal with the destruction Satan has caused?
1. Chapter 1

Like a Demon from the ashes

After returning to his world Satan has an inner battle. Does he return to his conquest to rule the world or face the consequences of his sins? Will Emi and Suzuno, and unknowingly Chiho return to a world overrun with demons and how will Chiho deal with the destruction Satan has caused?

Urushihara typed away on his laptop. It was the only light emitting in to the dark room he shared with his fellow demon general Ashiya and their master Satan. Urushihara frowned as his laptop took ages to load up a page he was trying to get onto. How he so wished he could get a new laptop but Ashiya would have a fit at the mere idea and go on a rant about money and Urushihara wasn't really up for that. He toyed with the idea about buying a new one anyway. If it arrived here before Ashiya and Maou realized what he did he was sure they would cave in and let him keep it plus it would piss off Ashiya which was a bonus. Urushihara was about to do just that when he noticed that he got an email in one of his other tabs. He clicked the tab open and looked at the title of the email.

"Wonders and places of true magic" it read. Urushihara had a small snicker to himself. Humans in this world often confused many things for real magic. Most of his time spent online was separating the real magic from the countless fakes and sadly there was only a small handful that could be classified as real. Those either lacked enough magic to be of use or where just too far from them to go to on their current budget. Out of a whim he signed up to a website dedicated about magic and often got many emails about magic and places believed to be magical. These were often lies but he still checked just in case one had any truth behind them. As Urushihara opened the email his eyes shot wide open as he read it.

"Well this is interesting..." he thought to himself. It looked like he found that email that would prove to have some truth behind it a lot faster than he thought.

Maou put his hand on his forehead trying to block out the bright sun from them. He had just finished a shift at work. He would off gladly stayed on longer at work but today he was seeing off Chiho, Suzuno and Emi on their trip. Chiho's father had rented out wooden cabin far out in the woods and planned to use it observe the eclipse that was happening that weekend away from the lights of any major city. Chiho had invited Suzuno and Emi along and both whole hearting agreed. Suzuno was glad at the idea of going somewhere that had some resemble of their old world and Emi had never really had a chance to appreciate an eclipse before since it was usually at this time demons were at their strongest and so most dangerous.

Chiho walked out of McRonalds after Satan. She too covered her eyes from the bright sun. It was a lovely day and though she was happy for her upcoming trip she was sad at the thought of not seeing Maou for the next few days.

"Well shouldn't we walk to your place?" smiled Maou to Chiho.

Chiho felt herself blush at his smile but was able to muster a "sure" before walking home with Maou. Both chatted about random stuff, mostly work and their upcoming plans. As they reached Chiho's house they saw a car parked outside, boot open, half filled with items for the trip. Chiho's father came walking out of the house carrying a rather large box. He was followed by both Suzuno and Emi with smaller boxes in their arms.

"Oh hi Chiho can you go up and change? We will be leaving shortly" Chiho's father asked.

"Sure thing!" Chiho said happily before running off into her house. Both Suzuno and Emi said hi to Maou though while friendly did not have as much warmth in their eyes Chiho had towards Maou. Both knew very well that while nice in this world the horrors that he can bring and never let slip that mistrust they had for him.

"So you're Maou to finally meet you!" came a booming voice from the front door. Chiho's mother came walking over towards Maou a smile that threatened to go beyond the width of her face and a bosom that rivalled Chiho's own.

"I have heard so much about you" she smiled before putting Maou into a tight hug, his face lost between her cleavage. After he finally emerged between the walls of flesh he greeted Chiho's mother between gasps of breath.

"Nice to meet you to!" He just about mustered. Both Suzuno and Emi laughed at this. Maou may have been oblivious to Chiho's flirts to him and the times she has tried to use her boobs to get his attention but the sight of seeing him forcefully come into contact with Chiho's mum's boobs was well worth a laugh.

Maou shot a frown to the two girls. It wasn't exactly fun for him to nearly die by a woman's cleavage 'oh how he would be mocked among demons if he did!' and their laughs didn't help the cause. Before Maou could throw a witty remark their way he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he meet the smile of C's father police detective Sasaki. Both had met already but thanks to Maou's mind wipe had forgotten all about it.

"So you are the man my Chiho has fallen in love with! I'm glad to meet such a young, honest, hardworking man! Those qualities are rarely found in today's generation! If you ever want to move up from the job you are currently at, just ask me, I'm sure I can help you out!"

"Thanks Mr Sasaki but right now I'm happy being assistant manager at McRonalds" Maou smiled. 'Chiho's parents were certainly a friendly bunch' he thought.

It was at this moment that Chiho herself came running out of the house. She had changed out of her uniform and into a tank top and a pair of shorts. She was trying to make as much use of her curves as possible to try and attract Maou's interest. She got smiles from Emi, Suzuno and her mother and a shocked expression from her father still unaccustomed to seeing his daughter wear such clothes. Maou gave her a smile to but not one that came from seeing the clothes she wore but just from seeing her in general.

"So honey you already for the trip" smiled her mother. After getting a nod in return she continued on "well good your father and me will be waiting in the car. You girls say your goodbyes to Maou don't keep us waiting now!" before dragging her still shocked husband with her.

"Well Chiho I guess this is goodbye" waved Maou to her and the three girls. All three said goodbye back before adding some of their own words.

"I hope you be careful Maou while I'm gone and I hope you don't run off back to Ente Isla while I away!" said Chiho a look of pure dread in her eyes at the thought.

"Don't worry Chiho I don't plan to anytime soon! I still got to work my way up the McRonalds business chain before I can even think about returning home!"

"Oh good!" Chiho replied before putting Maou into a hug similar to the one his mother had just did to him though failing to put his head between her boobs.

"You better get up to nothing while I'm gone demon" Emi growled towards her foe. She didn't mean to be as harsh as she was but she couldn't help herself. This would be the first time since meeting him in this world that she would leave him to his own devices for a large period of time and the threat of him pulling a fast one was real.

"Don't worry I wouldn't dream of it" Maou said sticking out his tongue.

"There is some food over in my place, help yourselves to it" Suzuno said.

"I'm sure Ashiya would be more than happy to" Maou said thinking about his commander.

After that was done all three girls hurried off to the car and Maou waved them off until the car turned a corner and was lost from his sight. Turning with a sigh he made for home.

Upon his return he was met with the sight of both Ashiya and Urushihara sitting quietly looking at him. This unnerved him since Urushihara was usually always stuck on his laptop and Ashiya was being sick, cooking or complaining about something (he had managed to do all three at once before!)

"What with the faces" he asked his two generals.

Ashiya looked to Urushihara who put his laptop on the table facing Satan. "Read" was the only word that came from Ashiya's mouth.

Maou did what he was told and sat down in front of the laptop. The laptop was open to an email about a local shrine and strange occurrences that are meant to take place around an eclipse.

"So?" Maou asked. It wasn't the first time they had come across a place in the human world that was meant to have magical properties.

"Well this shrine isn't far from here and so I and Urushihara decided to check it out. When we got there we felt no magic at all but once we touched it we felt a rush of magic surge through us. We stuck around to find out any more information. We learned that the shrine is meant to be a place where a battle between a demon and mage took place. The mage won and the shrine was made in his honour. Legend had it the demon was killed on the night of an eclipse and since then on every night of an eclipse strange things are meant to take place. After learning this we made to leave put not before touching the shrine again and we felt the same surge of magic as before but this time stronger! We believe there is some truth in the old legend. It could be our best chance to get home!" Ashiya finished.

"Wait you really think we can go home now!" Maou say shocked. He always planned to return home but it always seemed so far off. Now though it could be a real possibility to him he felt uneasy. He has really enjoying Earth.

"Yes at the minute this is our best chance that doesn't rely on the sorrow of humans" Urushihara said. "I also did some research about actual demons in this world. One thing I noticed was that demons never stayed around long. Just create chaos and leave, some return to the same area every now and again but their stay is usually short, I think it could be possible that long exposure to this world is poisonous to demons"

"But we have been here for over a year and nothing bad has happened" pointed out Maou.

"Not exactly true I'm sure you noticed but it takes longer for us to gain the same amount of power as before even with a large amount of human sorrow and it has gotten easier for Ashiya to get sick the longer he has been here. I think it is only an amount of time before something really bad happens to us" countered Urushihara.

"So this is it then, either leave tonight or stick around and die!" questioned Maou.

"I'm sorry my lord but that seems to be the way" nodded Ashiya .

"Fine let's get packed, time to go home!" and though he tried to sound cheerful he couldn't help keep the disappointment from his voice. As the demons started to gather their things Maou pulled out a notepad. Ashiya had got one as it was his belief it could come in handle and the fact it was on special offer with a set of pens helped too!

Maou decided that if they were going to leave he had to have a way to say goodbye to the three girls they were leaving behind and hope that they could forgive him. He also hoped that they would pass on the message that he wouldn't be in work anymore. He really didn't want to leave McRonalds without giving them some sort of message he was leaving.

That night all three demons stood beside the shrine waiting for the eclipse. Both Maou and Urushirhara had waited an hour for Ashiya to show up. When asked why he was late he gave some excuse about being late though Maou was sure he had went back to get back his cloak!

Maou could feel the magic from the shrine grow and nervously counted down the time he had left in this world. At the full height of the eclipse he felt a rush of magic erupt from the shrine. With his veins throbbing with magic he willed a gate to open. A gate appeared to his left of the shrine big enough for them all to fit through.

"Well this is it" said Ashiya aloud.

"I'm so glad to leave this world behind it really is a boring place" spoke out Urushihara before walking through the gate.

"I know this is hard but we don't belong in this world" Ashiya said to his lord.

"Your right" Satan said to Ashiya . Ashiya smiled to him before he too walked through the gate as well.

Maou turned to look at the lights of Tokyo one more time. He smiled at his broken promise to Emi but frowned as he remembered his promise to Chiho. She had told him her fear of his return to Ente Isla and he did promise he wouldn't just leave her. "I'm sorry C looks like I'm gonna have to break that promise" said Maou and he walked through the gate. It disappeared from existence after he entered. Returning the demons to their word and opening up another chapter in the human VS demon war.


	2. Chapter 2: Demons in a human world

Chapter 2: Demons in a human world

A gate opened in the middle of ruined forest. It stood still for a few seconds before a being emerged from it. The being in particular was of human shape with long purple hair. This person took a few seconds to look around before moving out of the way for his companion to pass by. His companion that came from the gate was also human shape and had long blond hair. He seemed to stumble as he came through the gate which got a laugh out of his purple haired friend. The blond was about to bite back with a reply before he was knocked off his feet by a third figure from the gate. This person was smaller than the blond but by the way the blond figure begged for forgiveness it was clear he was in charge.

Maou held out his hand and signalled for the blond to keep quiet. Ashiya shout his mouth immediately and Maou took this chance to check out the area. They were clearly in the ruins of a forest. Burnt trees littered the landscape with bones clearly visible for all to see in each direction. A large battle had taken place years before and the land still showed no signs of recovering.

Maou sighed and turned to Ashiya "Where are we?"

"I believe we are in the West Country my Lord!" answered Ashiya promptly.

"And can you answer me why are we still in our human forms? I thought we would return to normal upon returning home?" quizzed Maou.

I do not know Lord, maybe our long stay has made it harder to return back to normal. I feel my magic returning to me but it is awfully slow doing so. I believe it will take a while before we can do any real magic" Ashiya huffed.

"So now what" spoke up Urushihara.

"Well we should look for a place to stay while we let are magic grow. It would also do well to gather information at the same time. Right now it is impossible to plan our next move with little no information of the situation since we have left" answered Ashiya.

"You're right Ashiya we should search for a human settlement" Maou said too much surprise from his two generals.

"Humans! Why? If they see us they will probably kill us. We should look for demons!" argued Urushihara.

"In our current form can you say confidently that no demons would kill us?" countered Maou. "We look like humans right now it only makes sense to look for humans to hide among. Anyway even if we are the most famous demons in the land we have been messing for over a year believed to be dead. The last thing people would expect is for us to show up in a human village looking like humans. And how many humans have gazed upon us and lived to tell the tale? Very few and most of those would be in the major cities."

"Your right Lord forgive me for ever questioning you" cried Ashiya grabbing Maou midriff tears in his eyes.

"Come on now Ashiya hold yourself together!" ordered Maou and Ashiya did so at once. Maou took one look around the area and started off in a random direction. He had no idea where he was going but this direction seemed better than any other. Both his generals followed suit and an uneasy silence fell among the three. None knew what surprises to expect this world now held for them.

All three marched for days on end only stopping to eat and sleep. In their human forms it was required that they ate when they could but food was scarce. The best they could find were some berries and they mostly went to sleep hungry. After a week marching they finally arrived at a human settlement. The settlement was a small village with at least 10 houses. It was surrounded by fields full of either crops or farm animals. It was with great effort that they walked into the village.

Much to their surprise the villagers were quite friendly. A couple of the elders came to them and took them to a local inn were they were given a free meal. As they eat they were told the reason for this.

"You see" started an old man with a very large grey beard "ever since Satan was finally defeated by the hero life has gotten better. There are still the occasional demon attack but they are usually a very rogue group of demons and the first sign of a fight back causes them to run away. Anytime we see travellers we feel the need to help them so that they can continue on their travels with a full belly and high spirits".

"That is a very good policy" smiled Maou.

"Yes I guess it is" laughed the old man "so what has brought weary travellers like yourselves to our village?"

"We were among a group of merchants that were attacked by demons" Maou lied going over the lie they had planned to use for such an occasion like this. "The attack was brutal and we retreated as much as we could. We eventually got away from the demons but we were all that was left. With no supplies we made it across the land looking for any settlement that we could rest at."

"Damn demons" growled the old man. "Even without a leader they are still a danger for all humans. Well don't worry as long as you stay here you will be safe."

The old man was true to his word. Over the next few days the three were looked after at the local inn and given new clothes. All three repaid this back by helping out as much as they could (expect for Urushihara who took any opportunity to doss off.

Maou was in one of the field picking out weeds. Weeds often grew among the crops and would kill off the much needed source of food if given the chance. Maou was more than willing to do this job and was having more fun than he should be having.

"How dare you dirty weed make your presence known among the crops. I will take great joy in ripping up and burning you. Your children will tell tales of the punishment you suffered!" laughed Maou.

"I never seen someone have so much fun weeding before" said a female voice behind him. Turning he came across the sight of a girl starring back at him. She had black hair and was wearing a red dress that blew in the breeze. By human standards she was very pretty though for Maou's demon standards she wasn't much.

"Of course I'm having fun! Weeding is a way to show the plant life who is in charge after all!" said Maou happily.

"... hahahhaha, your different from anyone I have ever met alright" chuckled the girl.

"Different is always better" smiled Maou.

"I'll take your word for it" laughed the girl. "So who are you? My name is Hitotsu no mokuteki"

"Mine's Maou Sadao!"

"Well it is nice to meet you Sadao! I hope to see you around" waved Hitotsu before walking off.

"Humans are such strange creatures" amused Maou to himself before getting back to work.

Over the next few days Maou would run into Hitotsu where ever he went. She was always ready to chat and asked questions about where he came from. He was glad that Ashiya made him go over their story so much or he would off cracked from under all her questions. Hitotsu also always seemed to be wearing less and less clothes every time they met. Her dresses became shorter and tighter and she always complained about hot it was and how they should go down to the lake to cool off. Maou had no idea what she was talking about. Compared to how usually hot his castle was today was quite cold!

"I have no idea why she acts the way she does" concluded Maou after telling his two generals about this girl.

"You really are thick with women aren't you" said Urushihara.

"How dare you insult the Lord you swine" shouted Ashiya.

"Bite me" replied Urushihara.

"Ugh why do we put up with you" growled Ashiya. "Anyway my lord it seems this girl likes you."

"Really? I didn't notice" answered Maou truthfully.

"Awh come on! Why are the girls attracted to him! He is oblivious to their advances!" said Urushihara.

"Why if I didn't know any better I would say you were taking a fancy to female humans" smiled Ashiya.

"I would like some attention from females even if they are human" Urushihara huffed.

"Hahahaha Urushihara you really are something!" laughed Ashiya. "Anyway what are going to do about this girl lord?"

"Hmmmmm... I'll think of something" answered Maou and started to ponder on how he could solve his girl problem.

In the human world the three girls all spent their time together getting to know one another much better. Emi had many stories to tell of her adventures as the hero.

"One of my first missions was to slay a troll that lived under a bridge" she told a wide eyed Chiho.

"Like trolls in fairy tale!?" asked Chiho.

"Sorry fairy tales" said a confused Emi.

"Yeah you know trolls always live under bridges. One story has three goats crossing a bridge. Each time one of them crossed he threatened to eat them but stopped at promise of a bigger goat. Eventually he meets the oldest and biggest goat who pushes him off the bridge" smiled Chiho.

"A strange story that" laughed Emi. "But no this troll ate all who came across the bridge. When I fought him there were too many close calls. I only thank that the troll was not the brightest. After that I made sure to be very careful in all my battles."

Awh such a cool story" said a starry eyed Chiho. "What about you Suzuno do you have any stories like Emi?"

"Not really" answered Suzuno "I was an executioner; most of my stuff was done in the shadows. My best story if you can call it that would be when I had to execute a rogue group of traders who were going to sell weapons to demons..."

"The bastards!" shouted Emi getting a startled look from both of Chiho's parents who were on the other side of the room watching TV. She lowered her voice before continuing on "you did a great service killing those swine!"

"You and Suzuno have so many stories and all I have is that I work at McRonalds" Chiho said downtrodden.

"Believe me you wouldn't want the lives we have lived" answered an honest Suzuno.

"Yeah being the hero isn't that fun" said a sad Emi.

"So are you really going to kill Maou" asked Chiho her eyes full of fear to the answer she feared to receive.

"I... I don't honestly know...I mean as the hero I should kill him right? He is the villain and what he has done is unforgivable... but I see him in this world and he isn't the overlord he is meant to be. He is so normal... OK maybe a little odd but he has a good heart. He has saved so many people when he didn't need to. It makes me wonder how things would be if we humans had never turned on demons to begin with" Emi let slip.

"Wait humans betrayed demons!?" said a confused Chiho.

"Damn I let that slip didn't I" cringed Emi getting a dark glare from Suzuno. "Well the cat is out of the bag now. Yes we humans betrayed demons. Originally demons and humans lived side by side with each other. However the humans turned on the demons and forced them to retreat from their old lands. They eventually made a home in the land that came under Satan's rule. The demons feel that the lands the humans live on belong to them and believe that humans should suffer for our betrayal."

"So humans really started it" said a startled Chiho.

"Well in one way yeah, but that doesn't mean demons just get to kill all they want and they will be held accountable for their actions" said a determined Emi though part of her questioned if the demons did have some justice in their actions and that maybe humans really were the bad guys in the war...

The days had turn into weeks as the demons in hiding continued to stay in the village. All three had started to grow customised to the way of life and though they still had plans to return to their former glory they were in no rush. Their powers had yet to fully return (though they were getting stronger by the day) and they had gathered a large and very useful network of information.

Much to Maou's liking there was a great rift among the human forces. The church was struggling with the leadership role it had taken for the humans and rumours of the churches evil actions were growing every day. Word of demons fighting back became more and more frequent and it became clear that the humans were losing that battle. The fact that Satan's two remaining generals along with the Grim Reaper had reformed a base of power was a great worry to humans all over. The fear of another war was very real and much to Satan's satisfaction the humans without a hero were close to breaking point.

Maou yawned as he finished off another day off work. It was harvesting season and Maou was busy helping with the harvest. As he made his way back to the inn he bumped into Hit.

"Hi Maou!" smiled Hitotsu .

"Hi Hitotsu how are you" replied back Maou.

"I'm good. So you know it is the big festival of our village and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me" asked Hitotsu.

"Sure it would be great" answered Maou giving her a friendly smile.

"YAY!" shouted Hitotsu before hugging Maou and running off home. Maou thought to himself how strange humans were but was still looking forward to the festival. He might as well find out what it was like to be with a female anyway!

Unknown to anyone the next 24 hours would see an event that would see the return of Satan much sooner than anyone expected and his wrath to those he hated would be server!


End file.
